Démence
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: La vie d'Anthony DiNozzo n'est peut-être pas si rose. Quelques épisodes de sa vie pourraient aider à mieux comprendre son comportement actuel..? DEATHFIC! Finie. WARNING : contient des scènes de maltraitance sur enfant. Don't like, don't read.


Tout d'abord, rendons à César ce qui est à César...

Série d'origine:

N.C.I.S

Disclaimer: 

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Il n'y a aucun but lucratif et je ne perçois rien de cette fanfiction

Petites précisions anodines..

Rating:

M! Probablement.

Auteur:

Undertaker Lau

Blahblah de l'auteur: _Deathfic ! _Veuillez me pardonner mes problèmes de français (grammaire, vocabulaire, conjugaison,...)et les discordances qu'il doit sûrement y avoir.

* * *

><p><em><span>Démence<span>_

Il marchait le long de la route, ne sachant où aller. Il errait. Cherchant désespérément un but. Quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. A ce moment là, il aurait pris tout et n'importe quoi comme excuse. Une excuse pour être lui. Une excuse pour ce qu'il était. Un pardon pour son existence.

Petit, on lui avait appris au catéchisme le bien et le mal. Chez les DiNozzo, on va scrupuleusement à la messe, tous les Dimanche. C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il découvrit le monstre qu'il était devenu à l'adolescence, il avait enfin fini par accepter que Dieu l'avait laissé tomber à tout jamais.

Dieu ne s'encombre pas des mauvais croyants, avait-il alors pensé. Son cas était irrémédiable.

On le lui avait pourtant bien dit. Sois pieux, Anthony, et tu seras récompensé. Mais la récompense n'était jamais venue.

À sept ans, il n'avait pas fait sa prière du soir, avant de se coucher. Le lendemain, sa mère se tranchait les veines devant ses petits yeux devenus grands d'incompréhension et d'horreur. Deux minutes auparavant, elle venait de lui faire un câlin chaud et doux. De ceux qui nous rassurent quand on ne va pas bien, un peu comme une main fraîche passée sur un front fiévreux. Elle lui avait aussi caressé la tête affectueusement. Le petit garçon avait tenté de contenir l'hémorragie, maladroitement. Sa mère lui avait souri et voyait dans ses yeux humides de larmes, l'acharnement qu'il mettait à vouloir la sauver. Tout du long de son agonie, elle le fixa. Son petit garçon était si courageux à un si jeune âge. Elle toussa violemment et s'effondra sur le tapis matelassé. Tony lui prit la main. Il pleurait, voyant bien que ses efforts étaient vains. Passant une dernière fois sa main sur son visage, elle voulut articuler quelque chose.

« … Aime. Je.. » Parler était plus difficile que ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'alors. Une autre tentative fut étouffée, phrase morte avant d'avoir pu franchir ses lèvres, étranglée par le sang.

Voir sa mère mourir devant soi faisait un drôle d'effet. C'était comme si tout se passait à la télévision. Relevant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec un enfant couvert de rouge. Qui était-ce? Il porta la main à sa joue. L'autre dans le miroir en fit autant. Lui? Sa main retomba, et il se mit à la fixer. Elle était recouverte d'une couche poisseuse de couleur carmin. C'était, d'une certaine manière, un peu son sang. Pris de panique et révulsé par le liquide, il voulut l'enlever et frotta ses bras et vêtements. Le résultat ne lui plut pas, l'étrange peinture était plus étalée encore qu'avant. Il se mit à gratter convulsivement sa peau.

Ça partait! Ça fonctionnait! Il était obsédé par l'idée de se défaire cette chose qui le recouvrait. Ne se rendant pas compte qu'il s'arrachait la peau, mêlant son sang à celui de sa défunte mère. Il n'entendit pas le cri haut perché de l'intendante entrée dans le salon. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal. Le corps gisait par terre, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux éteints et perdus dans le vide. Sans force, il se laissa traîner sous la douche. Il regardait le rouge s'écouler sur lui pour ne plus être que de l'eau légèrement rosée.

Après cela, il ferait bien des cauchemars. Parfois même, dans ses crises de panique, tous les liquides revêtaient cette teinte rose et écœurante. La pluie, l'eau de son verre, celle de son bain.

Il douta de l'existence du Tout Puissant quand, pour la première fois, il croisa son père ivre.

Celui-ci, depuis la mort de sa femme, avait pris l'habitude boire. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il le frappa alors, comme ça, acte gratuit et délibéré. Dès lors, les soirées se ressemblèrent toutes. Se faire maltraiter, hurler dessus sans aucune raison autre que le fait qu'il soit en vie, traité de tous les noms possibles.

Il était alternativement, selon la sarabande des coups, un monstre qui avait tué sa mère, une traînée, le paternel ne sachant plus trop quel était le genre de son fils dans ces moments-là, et enfin, un moins que rien, abjecte chose. Ces deux derniers semblaient avoir la préférence du tuteur quand Tony était à terre, recroquevillé, se protégeant tant bien que mal la tête, alors que le plus âgé lui lançait son pied dans le ventre. C'était sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Il porterait le poids de son pêché toute sa vie sur ses épaules.

Mauvais fils, saloperie, objet inutile... Parfois il tentait de l'étrangler. À d'autres moments, lui démettre le bras semblait plus divertissant. Rien de pire que la monotonie, n'est-ce pas? Le père de l'agent spécial semblait avoir une imagination follement débridée quant à ces joyeusetés.

Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre, plusieurs trajets à l'hôpital s'opéraient par semaine, des côtes cassées, luxures, réanimations parfois quand l'enfant s'évanouissait. « Faible ». C'était ce que son père lui disait quand ils rentraient à la demeure. Mépris et dédain se mêlaient. Les services sociaux n'avaient jamais été alertés. Le personnel hospitalier étant grassement payé pour son silence.

« Pauvre enfant, tout de même... » se désolaient les adultes. Puis: « Après tout, il en faut bien un ou deux comme ça, non? »

Peu de temps après il fut placé dans un Institut-Pensionnat pour enfants de gens aisés. La simple vue de son fils, déclenchant des crises de rage chez le père, fut acceptée de tous comme étant la meilleure solution. Pour qui exactement ? Meilleure solution pour le père? Le fils? Leur famille ne voulait pas chercher de réponse à cette question. Il fallait faire quelque chose et l'on choisit d'isoler le fils qui devait bien avoir fait quelque chose pour mériter son sort.

Là-bas il sympathisa avec son compagnon de chambrée, plus vieux que lui d'un an. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien évitant les sujets glissants pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils allaient de paire. Dans un autre cas de figure, chercherait-on le premier, il suffisait de demander au second et vice-versa. Deux années s'écoulèrent lentement. Mais lors de leur troisième et dernière année, le sort décida que Tony avait eu assez de répit. Suite à une fête un peu trop arrosée, de retour dans la chambre, son ami le viola.

Ahh. Ce qu'il était bruyant ce môme. Un bâillon fut vite placé sur sa bouche. Puis, il le déshabilla et le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit. Des bruits étouffés, peut-être des suppliques, lui parvenaient. Il voyait dans les yeux de son junior la terreur qu'il ressentait. Sans prendre la peine de le préparer, il le pénétra d'un seul coup de reins. Le sang perla. Un cri net perça au travers du tissu.

« La ferme. » Accompagné d'une gifle, pour la bonne mesure sûrement.

Les larmes coulaient à flots, tandis que l'autre s'activait sur son corps. Une fois terminé, il prit ses affaires et s'enfuit du pensionnat. Le brun resta prostré pendant deux longs jours, se fermant à l'extérieur qui lui était visiblement hostile, il refusa de s'alimenter, se torturant l'esprit, seul dans son coin. Il l'avait cherché. C'est ce que son camarade lui avait dit avec un regard de dégoût profond, avant de claquer la porte. Était-ce vrai?

Peut-être, sûrement, il ne le saurait jamais.

On dit que folie et génie sont proches l'un de l'autre. Cela n'a jamais été plus vrai que dans le cas d'Anthony DiNozzo. Sorti major de sa promotion avec des résultats presque parfaits, le proviseur avait voulu appeler son père pour lui faire part directement de la bonne nouvelle. Anthony était assis dans le bureau et entendait les sonneries résonner dans la pièce. Afin qu'il puisse profiter du dialogue, le directeur avait jugé bon d'enclencher le haut-parleur.

« DiNozzo » La voix claqua dans l'air.

« Ici le proviseur de l'Institut-Pensionnat où votre fils est inscrit.. »

« Quoi? Oh. Ah oui. Je l'avais oublié, tiens. Je ne vous ai pas versé votre lot d'argent pour me le garder enfermé, ce mois-ci? »

Un regard paniqué vers Anthony, apprit au proviseur qu'il ne semblait pas se formaliser des propos de son père.

« Hum. Si, si. C'est à propos de lui justement. Il... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? En fait, non. Je ne veux pas le savoir. L'affaire ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne perds pas mon temps avec les futilités, voyez-vous? Combien vous dois-je pour étouffer ça? »

Blême, le directeur s'excusa, prononça difficilement que ce n'était rien et raccrocha. Un vague sentiment de nausée l'avait subitement pris. Anthony sortit, sans plus de cérémonie.

Il ne revit jamais son père. Ce dernier faisait transiter par son avocat de l'argent afin que Tony puisse subvenir à ses besoins. Il ne voulait plus le voir, et s'il faisait cela, c'était de bien mauvais gré. La loi étant ce qu'elle était...

Un espoir de rédemption apparut quand Gibbs lui demanda d'intégrer son équipe. Mais il ne dura pas. Ce jour-là, il venait de comprendre une chose terrible. Cela lui ôtait le droit d'être à ses côtés. Anthony DiNozzo venait de comprendre qu'il aimait son patron. Mais pas de la façon dont un subalterne apprécie son mentor. Il était tombé follement amoureux d'un pur hétérosexuel aux trois mariages ratés!

C'était à mourir de rire. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, et, n'y tenant plus, il partit d'un rire cynique et dur. La nuit était tombée et il faisait froid. La pluie tombait en rideau serré et il était trempé jusqu'à l'os. Il frissonna. Il rit tant et si bien que ses poumons le brûlèrent. Il en eut la larme à l'œil, sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire. C'était si drôle! Sa vie était si minable que c'en était cocasse! Un adulte qui n'aurait pas dû naître.

Sa mère lui avait raconté un jour qu'elle avait bien failli faire une fausse-couche, après être tombée dans les escaliers à un mois de l'accouchement. Il était quand même né. Certes prématurément, mais il vivait. Enfin, il lui avait fait une frayeur car il ne respirait pas au tout début. Quel choix! Fausse-couche ou mort-né? Bah! Autant faire les deux. C'est comme les soldes: le deuxième est offert par la maison. Il était un miraculé!

Cette idée empira son état. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire. Lui! Un miracle! Merci mon Dieu de m'avoir permis de voir le jour dans ta grande miséricorde! Il ne fallait pas! Si drôle qu'il se plia en deux au milieu du passage piéton, se tenant les côtes de peur qu'elles ne se disloquent.

C'est ainsi que, plié en deux par le rire incontrôlable, un automobiliste un peu éméché le percuta dans la rue sombre, à quelques pas de chez lui. Il roula sur le pare-brise pour retomber dans une position rocambolesque et inconfortable. Il eut encore un rire bref, vite écourté par une toux sanglante. Son corps s'agita encore de petits soubresauts. La délivrance venait.

« Pas trop tôt. » Pensa-t-il en souriant.

Ce jour-ci, Anthony DiNozzo mourut seul, le regard un peu fou, un sourire fixé à tout jamais sur le visage.


End file.
